ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Paradai Aquill
Alien Paradai Aquill is an Alien Paradai that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Unlike many aliens before it, Aquill came to Earth in peace, looking to befriend humanity. The alien came to Earth and quickly began to aid humanity, donating technology to the AKDF and fending off a Kanegon that attempted to steal woman's purse, and defeating a Kemur Man that was terrorizing a local town, as well as helping out random people. Despite these acts, the AKDF looked at the alien with suspicion, figuring that this could be a ploy by the alien to gain their trust, only to betray them later. Wanting to prove himself worthy of humanity's trust, the Aquill turned himself into the AKDF and willingly answered any questions he was asked. Although skeptical, the AKDF found the alien quite honest and trust for him slowly grew. Eventually, the Paradai would gain the opportunity to prove himself when the monster Kanedoras attacked, transforming himself into King Paradai. Although the AKDF initially saw this as a betrayal, the alien actually aided Ultraman Legacy in fighting off the monster. Eventually Legacy and King Paradai managed to defeat the Kaiju, and Aquill reverted back to his normal form soon after, overjoyed to have helped save a city from a monster like an Ultraman. Legacy congratulated the alien on his courage, feeling that the alien had finally proven himself. The AKDF felt the same way, and allowed the Paradai to remain on Earth and help combat threats, as long as the AKDF could keep tabs on him and that he report to them. The Paradai agreed, and then teleported away, seemingly disappearing. Alien Paradai Aquill was not seen again after this, save a few appearances in his normal form in which the AKDF did not notice him. Although he would appear and fight for Earth during events like the Baltan invasion and helped battle the Choju army. Forms - Monster= King Paradai Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Planet Paradai Powers and Weapons *Smoke: King Paradai can shroud himself in a thick cloud of black smoke blown from his mouth. *Energy Rays: King Paradai can fire a strong ray of energy from both of the horns on his head. *Ball: King Paradai can roll up in a defensive ball to lessen the damage of some attacks. *Long Tail: King Paradai's tail is extremely long and can be used to wrap around and constrict foes. }} Trivia * Alien Paradai was suggest by Emgaltan. ** He also came up with his name. * Originally I considered having multiple members of the species appear to aid humanity, but that concept was put on the back burner in favor of using it in another series. As such, only one Paradai appeared here. * Due to the nature of this episode, I shall confirm that some Paradai can transform into King Paradai individually in this continuity. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Fan Seijin Category:Other Heroes Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Named Seijin